This invention relates to light sockets, and in particular, those sockets adapted to receive bayonet-type lamps. Prior art sockets of this type use cantilevered leaf springs for providing electrical connection to the contact on the base of the lamp. While this arrangement perform its task with reasonable effectiveness, the electrical currents running through the contacts may, over time, adversely effect the spring rate of the contacts resulting in contact pressures inconsistent with accepted standards.